Conventionally, it is known, after mounting a component on a board, to secure the component to the board by applying pressure to the mounted component while heating the board or the component. For example, disclosed in patent literature 1 is an electronic component manufacturing device provided with a bonding head that has a heater built into a pressing section, and a receiving stand; with the device, an external electrode section of a liquid crystal display body held on a holding table and a driver IC chip arranged on the external electrode section are sandwiched by the bonding head and the receiving table, and an input electrode of the external electrode section and an output electrode of the driver IC chip are bonded by pressure being applied while the driver IC chip is heated by the heater.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-H11-67839